<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Ra One Shots by Evilyoyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242179">She Ra One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilyoyo/pseuds/Evilyoyo'>Evilyoyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, Gen, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilyoyo/pseuds/Evilyoyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of little one-shots too short to be out there on their own</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start Wars AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora awakens slowly. </p><p>The sound of the ship she’s in is loud, loud from years and years of repair.  She can feel it in the way it moves. It jerks and rumbles through the smooth emptiness of space, not enough that she fears her safely but enough to know that the ship she’s on is not her own. The air was damp like the air filters hadn’t been changed and the sheets under her nose smelled lightly of flowers. With a grunt of pain, she opened her eyes and was met with a plain darkened room. There was only her bed and a chair, the window closed with heavenly metal sheeting. </p><p>Every sense was telling her, screaming to her, that this was wrong and that she was in danger. Why that was she didn’t know. Trying to remember anything hurt too much. Her mind was foggy and all that remained was the feeling of danger and light confusion. But ignoring that gut feeling could cost her life so she doesn’t. </p><p>Her body was weak, she could tell that immediately. It was hard to swing her legs off the side of the bed and Adora wasn’t sure that they would be able to hold her weight. Still, she tried and had to quickly stumble over to the wall to keep standing. The motion makes her head flare with pain but she ignores it with ease. </p><p>
  <strong>Don’t ignore the pain,  a voice reprimands her. Pass through your suffering and feel it fully without fear. You must feel the pain to know it and conquer it for your own, for true strength is not just perseverance. It’s the ability to channel that pain into a passion for survival. </strong>
</p><p>Adora knew these words though she didn’t know when she heard them or who had spoken them. They were written on her bones, even without the memory of them being spoken. Yet as true as they were, for surly they were true they were as part of her as the hair on her head and the old scars on her flesh, her mind was pounding to tell her that they were wrong. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>There is no passion, there is serenity. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The words were wrong, the same way the old ship she was on was wrong. Unlike the old voice they weren’t a part of her, weren’t apart of her bones. No, they were written on her skin with a marker. Freshly done and meaningless. They were light words with no feeling behind them, no sticking power at all. </p><p>Yet they wouldn’t leave her. </p><p>Standing became too hard and she fell back down on the bed. Adora hunched over, hands on her temples as the pain continued on and on. Words flowed through her mind without meaning, speeches, and teachings of power and survival clashed with monotone feelingless words of harmony and enlightenment. </p><p>She clenched her head to her knees, trying to stop her mind for a moment. Just a moment to remember where she was or better yet who for no memory came with any of the words. Her name was the only thing that came to her. No age and without a mirror, she couldn’t even know what her face looked like. Her hair was blond, that much she knew. Long stands had fallen into her face as she leaned forward. Her breathing was out of control and she took a few deep breaths and curbed down the feelings of fear. A memory, just a single memory was all she wanted. </p><p>Fear and betrayal like she’d never know pulsed though her like the blood in her veins. There was so much pain that she was numb to it all. </p><p>
  <em>‘I’m much stronger than anyone ever thought.’ That was a voice written on her bones too, written in shared pain and hidden comforts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Please don’t do this!’ Was that her voice? It sounded weak with fear and she knew, she knew, that fear and pleading were useless. Pleading never made the pain stop, never ever because fear was for the weak and Adora was stronger than that, had learned it years ago so why- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her dualsaber was broken in a flash of red and Adora felt the shock of that hit her more than the pain because they had planned their sabers together, built them together, and trained with them together because they did everything together- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Goodbye Adora, I’m really going to miss you’ The joy in those eyes hurt more than the pain, hurt more than anything Adora had ever felt. There was no perseverance to be had here no passion to channel. Nothing her Master had prepared her for this- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘No,’ she reached and reached but there was nothing to climb here, just a steep wall of metal and Adora felt no anger only pain and the force didn’t listen to pain, only anger she’d been taught that over and over again but she couldn’t let go she promised to never let go. The pipe she been holding onto started to bend and still she held on, because they did everything together and she promised when they were young and Adora had always been weak for just one person- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pipe bent more and Adora knew there was nothing she could do but scream as it broke in two. ‘Catra!’ </em>
</p><p>She never remembers the fall. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Catra gets a new Dad (King Micah doesn't go to Beast island)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra almost doesn’t hear him over the sound of her own thoughts. </p><p>She and Adora had fought earlier over something stupid. Catra had been upset because Adora decided that hanging out with Lonnie was more important than spending what little free time they had together and it had sent Catra into a rage. Adora was used to it, Catra and Lonnie hadn’t ever gotten along after all, but Adora had pushed her to apologize anyway. That wasn’t what was bothering her. All of that had happened yesterday but the slight of the small scabbed claw marks on her friend’s cheek today somehow seemed so much worse. </p><p>So she’d stayed away from Adora all day and to make sure she didn’t find her had climbed into the air ducts since Adora couldn’t get into them by herself. </p><p>She stopped by an opening because she liked the way the air flowed through her mane and fur. Here she brooded and pouted. Adora was so dumb. How didn’t she see how Lonnie would take her away? Catra didn’t need any other friend besides Adora and she knew Adora didn’t either and even if she did, which again she didn’t, it shouldn’t be Lonnie! Lonnie had always been mean to Catra, ever since Catra had been brought to the barracks a long time ago. She liked to pull on her ears and her tail and had only stopped because Adora had made her. </p><p>Adora had promised to always be her friend and that had made her feel better but the thought of her leaving made Catra so mad that she lashed out again. Catra didn’t want that, hadn’t liked the scratches left there either- </p><p>That’s when she heard it. It was faint but still, she heard it. A low voice from outside of the vent. The voice wasn’t speaking per se but Catra hadn’t ever heard anything like it. The words, which she couldn’t make out, were flowing into each other in a way that Catra found she liked. Having always been curious she moved closer to the vent until she could hear the words. </p><p>Stars. The voice was talking about stars and wishes and wanting the stars to keep them safe.  </p><p>Catra knew the voice was wrong and dumb because everyone knew that there were no stars, no matter what the older kids said. Making wishes didn’t mean anything either. But she pressed her ear closer to the vent, as close as she could, to hear the voice because it was so soothing even if they sounded sad. </p><p>Then the voice stopped and she heard a sigh, tried like the guards that worked really late, and wanted to sleep but couldn’t because Shadow Weaver wouldn’t let them. Catra spoke without thinking, only wanting that soothing tone back in her ear. </p><p>“Why did you stop?” she hissed into the vent. Her eyes widened and she froze. They weren’t supposed to come into the vents, she and Adora had gotten in trouble just last week about it. If the person on the other side told Shadow Weaver there was no telling what she’d down with Adora not being here to calm her down.  </p><p>“Who’s there?!” </p><p>Catra ducked back and winced when she hit her back on the wall of the air vent in her hurry. She wasn’t as graceful as she would normally be, her fear making her feet more heavy than normal. She turned as quickly as she could, unable to fully stand in the vent but before she made start the crawl back to the barracks the voice spoke up first. </p><p>“Wait! Wait, don’t go!” </p><p>It was an urgent tone that made Catra hesitate. That was the same tone Adora had when she woke up from sleep in the middle of the night with forgotten fear in her eyes. It always took her a long time to sleep after and she cried sometimes. Catra had kept to a secret from the others like Adora had for her. </p><p>She slowly went back to the vent grate though Catra was careful to not get too close this time and was tensed to make a break for it if they tried to open it. </p><p>“Are-Are you there?” The voice still sounded scared but they were speaking louder than before. His voice, because she could now hear that it was a man, was rough like he hadn’t spoken in a long time. </p><p>“....Yes,” she answered just barely loud enough for him to hear. </p><p>“Oh,” he said surprised. “I was hoping I wasn’t going crazy and hearing things…. What-whats your name?” He sounded eager, like talking to Catra was making his day. She’d never had someone so excited to talk to her besides Adora. </p><p>“Catra.” </p><p>“It is my pleasure to meet you Catra! My name is Micah and I would love to sing for you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had this whole fic planned out but I don't really like the idea enough to work on it more. If I did it would be after Catra, Adora and Micah escaped the Horde probably</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Adora gets a dad (raised by Hordak AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his years here on this lonely forgotten planet, Hordak had not yet been around such a young…..No, he knew what it was, a very young offspring of a mortal race. Horde Prime gave all his clones knowledge in all matters but he’d simply never had reason to investigate matters like this. </p><p>And why should he? He and all his brothers were not raised like the lower life forms. Instead, they had been grown and fed knowledge until their bodies, his too broken as it came to be, had reached the proper age. He had no mother or father, only brothers. Did the thing in his arms have parents? If so where were they? Had they known that he was testing his portal? Had they purposely opened a portal to this place when he could not? </p><p>And why would they leave their offspring alone? Even he knew that was unwise from leftover teachings about imitation tactics. </p><p>“My lord,” came his new adviser’s groveling voice. “ Perhaps I should take the child?” </p><p>“Why?” He questioned. It was too small to do anything, it could not speak or even walk. He had a mind to simply give it away to the fools that had given him the garnet, they had an offspring of similar age. It would be wasteful to let it die, for it surely would if left alone, and perhaps it would bring the King and his daughter more to heel if they were worrying over two instead of one. </p><p>“I believe that I can mold her into something worthy of the Horde,” Shadow Weaver said. She came in closer than she would normally dare and that was enough for him to move away from her. He knew better to trust her as she would no doubt kill him for an inch of power. It had been a challenge thus far to balance her want of power vs his own. </p><p>That she was willing to test him, even a fraction, over this unknown offspring…. </p><p>“And how long will that take? The resources needed to rise it would be too great, greater than need be.” </p><p>“A child raised from birth to be a warrior and general for the Horde would be worth it,” Shadow Weaver said. She didn’t move from her spot but the shadows that moved around her inched forward. “While we have not needed it much yet, the cost of hiring our troops is high and will only become higher soon. You must think of the future.” </p><p>The thing- girl, in his arms, looked around his throne room with wide gray eyes. He had carried her himself from his test site as he had gone alone, hopeful that the portal had finally finally worked. He hadn’t even thought that Horde Prime wouldn’t be pleased that he hadn’t conquered this planet yet, had barely taken a single kingdom.  </p><p>“The future,” he muttered aloud. What would happen if he kept failing? If a portal simply could not be done on this side? What would happen to the Horde that he had built in his brother’s image? </p><p>His body was weak, he could not fight like his brothers did since he was too easily broken. If Horde Prime’s body failed him he could simply take another but he could not. If his body failed them, a not unlikely thing, his Horde would fall apart. He had built it with nothing but his broken ship and he lacked much of the tech that his brothers took for granted but it was his and his alone. </p><p>The idea that if he died Shadow Weaver would be the one that took his place burned at him. </p><p>“I can see the positive of such a plan,” he agreed. “ She would be well trained and loyal to the Horde, to me.” </p><p>Shadow Weaver bowed her head. “Wonderful, I will start making arrangements with the healers.” </p><p>Hordak paused and the child in his arms grabbed on to a piece of his armor and brought it to her mouth. “What need to you have to meet with them? Is it not healthy?” </p><p>“I believe so,” she rushed to reassure him. “I sense no illness in her, it is a simple precaution. I simply wish to make sure she wasn’t sent into the portal for an unforeseen defect of some kind.” </p><p>He froze. “Is this common? To abandon ones offspring because of a defect?” </p><p>“It is not uncommon. I assure you Lord Hordak that I will …. Take care of the child if it does happen to have one. I would not let her disgrace the Horde in any manner.” </p><p>So she would abandon it or perhaps outright kill it. But that shouldn’t have caused his body to freeze like it had, it would be the right thing to do if the child was broken. He looked down at the child, a piece of his armor still inside her mouth. She hadn’t cried.  If memory served that was common in offspring this small yet she had made no noise in the few hours it took for him to return from the testing area. Was this a sign of a defect? One that Shadow Weaver hadn’t sensed with her magic? </p><p>Shadow Weaver hovered, no doubt waiting for him to hand the child over. She wanted the child, to train her to her own dark will and he had no problem with that. The dark Sorceress wanted power and thought the child would one day give her more. Yet she would abandon her the very moment she wasn’t useful any longer. </p><p>“You may proceed with your plans on rising forgotten children for Horde,” he said without looking at her, as he sat down on the beaten throne that had once been the control chair for his ship.  He brought the child closer to his chest and she didn’t seem to mind the cold metal. She had such bright eyes. “However I will be taking this child as my personal ward.” </p><p>“Lord Hordak are you sure-” </p><p>He glared down at his second hand and didn’t care that it may not be as powerful with a child teething on his armor. “Do not question me, sorceress. You have power in my Horde only as long as I command it. Now go. ” </p><p>After she had gone he questioned his decision. He had been fed knowledge that was true but nothing about this, nothing on how to raise a child. There was nothing he could do about it now, giving the child to Shadow Weaver after telling her no would make him look weak. Yet the idea of abandoning or killing the child because of a defect was unexpectable. He had let his foolish pride get in the way. Defects were awful things, best to be expunged as quickly as possible. Had he not been taught that by Prime himself? </p><p>The child in his arms, almost forgotten while he brooded in thought, pulled on the wires of his armor. “Stop that,” he growled at her. “ I have no wish to repair it.” </p><p>His eyes, now a glowing blood-red from his failures to cure himself, scared many during the few times he had to meet with others now. That his teeth had also charged colors had helped the effect even more. No one here looked like him and that was the biggest shock, more than even Prime tossing him away. It had caused others to fear him.  </p><p>Yet the child didn’t seem afraid. Instead her mouth opened wide in a smile and she giggled at him.  “Have you no fear child?” He questioned with a light glare. “I am Lord Hordak, I was once Horde Prime's top general and I have crushed armies under my heel.” </p><p>Another giggle and the child tried to bite his armor once again. She was actually fearless then. If she was to be his ward than that was a good thing….So be it then. Hordak looked down at the smiling child, her bright eyes shining unafraid of the broken man holding her. </p><p> “I had no name and had to give one to myself. Names are a necessity outside of Prime’s light so now I will give one to you as well. You will grow and one day we will prove to my brother that we are worthy of his pure light once again. My horde will one day be yours, Adora.” </p><p>He stood and clenched the child, now his child, to his chest. There was work to be done. Shadow Weaver was useful but perhaps he misjudged how much. The sorceress had been quite knowable about magic and kingdoms since she came into his serve. She was pushing him to take King Scorpan’s kingdom and he hadn’t questioned why, after all he wanted all kingdoms. Maybe he should take a closer look at why. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure I like how Hordak came out.... Hordak came through the portal before Adora did and had been there for years. Long enough that Shadow Weaver tired to eat dark magic with a pretty young King Micah in fear of him yet if Adora and Glimmer are the same age then the war didn't really begin until they were like 5-ish so that leaves a WHILE where Hordak was kinda just chillin'? </p><p>I think that Hordak didn't start activating trying to take over until Shadow Weaver came along, that just headcanon tho. My headcanon is that he was actively working on the portal for most of that time and when Adora popped out and in the years after he couldn't get it to do it again he was like FUCK IT I GUESS I'LL TAKE OVER THIS DUMB ASS PlANET and that's when the rebellion started. Like the dude says he wants to take over everything but he just stays in his lab all day. Scorpia has a pic of her and her moms so I think the take over was probably the start of the rebellion. Shadow Weaver convinced Hordak to attack them and she got the Black Garnet out of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Star Wars AU (II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora had no idea why Princess Glimmer seemed to hate her. </p><p>She’d never met the Princess before she’d been assigned to be her guard, at least as far as she knew, no one had told her if she had. Adora had even asked after that first meeting because why else had she ignored her completely until Adora, confused and slightly offended, had tried to make small talk with her, only to be met with a heated glare and a stump of Glimmer’s boots. </p><p>It wouldn’t bother her if Glimmer was simply mean and rude to everyone. Adora wasn’t the friendliest of people after all. She was too competitive and was truly awful at small talk. Talking to anyone for too long was hard when she’d lost her memories and hadn’t done anything but train and heal since the accident. </p><p>But Glimmer was outgoing and got along well with everyone at Bright Moon, Adora saw it herself from her place a few feet behind her. The princess knew everyone’s name and spoke with the guards with an easy smile and always parted ways with a kind goodbye and good wishes for them and their family. </p><p>Yet Adora, Glimmer’s personal guard hand-picked by Queen Angella herself, never got so much as a good morning. </p><p>Bow, a friend of the princess that Adora had been told to trust as much as the Queen, had been more welcoming. He’d show her around the palace, all the while telling her light-hearted stories of his childhood. She liked him, he didn’t try and pry into her forgotten life like so many others had and didn’t stare at all the scars that lined her face and neck. </p><p>“Why doesn’t the princess like me?” she asked quickly as to not lose her nerve. It was a month into her new duty and almost six since her accident. </p><p>Bow’s eyes went wide. She had snuck the question in there without warning, probably should have built up to it instead of asking out of nowhere. “What makes you think Glimmer doesn’t like you?” </p><p>Adora sighed. Bow’s voice was doing that thing where it went all high because of his nerves. “ I don’t think so, I know she doesn’t. She barely talks to me and I know it’s not because of shes like some of those rude royals that think shes better than other people. It’s just me.” </p><p>“Look Adora….” Bow sighed and he looked so tired. Not uncommon nowadays, he and Glimmer were doing long nights with the Horde bring more on the move lately. Luckily Adora wasn’t needed for those. “Glimmer….She needs time to see you as you. You know?</p><p>“No.” </p><p>He paused for a moment before he spoke slowly, carefully. It was more serious then Adora had seen him outside of the meetings she had attended with Glimmer. “ You still don’t remember right? Before the accident?” </p><p>“No,” she said. “The most I get are words or flashes sometimes.” Adora hesitated before she confessed, “I remember one thing, well I think it’s a memory, it could just be a nightmare for all I know.” </p><p>“So you lied.” </p><p>Adora and Bow both jolted, Glimmer’s hard and angry voice was enough that Adora snapped to attention as fast as she possibly could. She had to stop herself from bending her knee, Bright Moon had more lack standards for their royalty, and kneeling wasn’t needed. Why the tone of Glimmer’s voice had triggered the urge Adora didn’t know. </p><p>“Glimmer!” Bow grabbed the princess by the elbow and hissed into her ear. “What do you think you’re doing?” </p><p>That was when she saw that she princess had her father’s lightsaber in her hand and she was holding it so tightly that her knuckles were white. It was the first time Adora had seen it anywhere other than Glimmer’s hip, she never used it. Adora wasn’t sure she could since as far as she knew Glimmer had never trained with the Jedi. The old saber was less of a weapon to the princess and more of a keepsake of her father. </p><p>“You said you remembered nothing,” Glimmer said again in that angry tone Adora had never heard. “But you do. I should have- My mother was foolish!” </p><p>“I-I don’t,” Adora was frozen. She didn’t understand what was happening, why Glimmer was standing there with her dead father’s lightsaber with such hate in her eyes. </p><p>“She said that she didn’t know if it was real.” Bow pulled at Glimmer’s shoulder until she was looking at him. “You can’t keep doing this Glimmer, if you want this to work you can’t keep pushing away.” </p><p>“Maybe I don’t want it to work, Bow!” Glimmer jerked her head over to Adora, that glare burning into Adora’s confused stare. “You were not a good person before. I don’t know who you were, but I know you weren’t good. My mother thinks that without your memories you can be… turned good, turned into something the rebellion could use to fight the Horde.”</p><p>“I don’t remember anything!” Adora shook her head. Bad what did that mean? Who was she that Glimmer looked at her like that? What had she done? For the first time, she feared to find out. “Not- not really, it’s just a nightmare!” </p><p>“I think you are a lier!” </p><p>Bow grabbed her arm to pull her away but she kept jerking it away from him. “Glimmer, stop-” </p><p>“No! Don’t try and lie to me!” </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Don’t try and lie to me.’ </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Adora couldn’t fight the instinct and her knee hit the ground before she knew what was happening. Her left hand formed a fist on the ground while her right was on her knee, her forehead pressed against it in the next second. Her eyes were open but she could only see her pants and the ground. Her heart was beating fast but she felt calm though a little fearful. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Adora said quickly, her voice colder than she had meant it to be. The words simply flowed out of her without thought. “I did not mean to act out of turn, Master Shad-” </p><p>Her brain seized at those words and the pain made her eyes clench shut and a ringing in her ears overcame her. The words felt right and they had fallen out of her mouth with an ease that was rare for her these days but her mind was in a panic over it. Because Adora had no master here, she never had, she was a loyal member of the rebellion and had always been. There wasn’t a need to kneel. </p><p>She’d been kneeling in her nightmares too hadn’t she-</p><p>
  <em>Adora was as cold as the stone under her knee that she pretended that she could feel it under her thick armor. Inside and out, cold and firm. Fear and anger had their places but never here where her master could feel who Adora felt them for-</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>‘Don’t try and lie to me,’</strong> someone hissed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I would never-’ </em>
</p><p><em>Cold as a stone, cold as stone, don’t look up, don’t hear the chocked back noises of pain because if she did her master would feel her fear for </em>her <em>and more punishment would come for the both of them. Guilt was building inside her but she had to push it down before her master felt it in the Force- </em></p><p>
  <em>‘<strong>You are weak. If I find that you have compromised her again I will rid the Horde of you myself is that clear?’ </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Yes Master,’ the words burned at her because they were weak from pain and Adora’s fault, all of this was Adora’s fault, Catra deserved so much better than this and better than her- </em>
</p><p>“Adora?” </p><p>She blinked and dared to look up, Glimmer and Bow looking down at her. Both were pale, Bow’s face pinched in fear and concern, and Glimmer with guilt. A tear rolled down her cheek when she hadn’t known that she started. With weak legs, Adora stood and cleared her dry throat. “I-I'm sorry I need to go.” She ignored the pair of them calling her name. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433013">The Price of a Memory</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsOfRayx/pseuds/KnightsOfRayx">KnightsOfRayx</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>